Episode 53 - E~veryone's on a PriPara Prohibition Order
E~veryone's on a PriPara Prohibition Order is the 15th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 53rd episode in the series overall. It first aired on July 11th, 2015. Plot Laala wakes up from a terrible dream that PriPara is going to shut down but it actually became real. Left with Dorothy, they race through PriPara to find out the truth! Summary Laala awakens from a nightmare that PriPara was shut down, but to her surprise it ends up being real after Meganee calls her on the Pripass. Laala makes her way to PriPara, only for Gloria to interfere and try to steal her PriTicket- much to Laala's confusion. Meanwhile, Dorothy gets out of bed late and rushes to PriPara after noticing Leona is already gone. She bumps into Laala and they decide to head into Prism Stone together in order to investigate, curious as to what is going on suddenly. In this time they narrowly avoid a group of crazed Idols, upset they are unable to head into PriPara. Upon arrival the girls find Prism Stone and PriPara deserted. They are confronted by demonic images of the Mascots telling them to get out, but after being encouraged by Dorothy, Laala stands up to them and to their surprise, it was actually Kuma, Usagi, and Neko just playing a trick. As the girls realize nothing was wrong, PriPara springs back of life; as if nothing happened at all. Everyone appears and reveal to the girls that they set this entire thing up as a surprise pparty for Laala's one year debut anniversary. Dorothy angrily asks Leona why she wasn't informed, and Leona admits that he did try to wake her, but she was too deep asleep. Laala thanks everyone for such kindness and they begin to celebrate, including everyone sharing their past memories involving Laala, along with a performance by Dressing Pafe. Faruru also appears from a video link in Paris France, where she has been living since she left Japan, then SoLaMi Smile puts on their own performance before Cosmo reveals she updated everyone's Cyalume coords. Later in the evening, Fuwari returns to her room to find a present and a note from Hibiki. Unknown to her, Aroma is spying from the elementary school roof. Major Events *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé receive new Cyalume Coords. *Faruru makes a comeback after 15 episodes, revealing that she's been in Paris and will be coming back to Parajuku for summer break. *It's Laala's debut anniversary. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Faruru * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Fuwari Midorikaze * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Toriko * Gloria Ookanda * Eiko Sakagami * Sadako Gozen * Chanko * Sophie's Fan Club * Nao Ehime * Cosmo Hojo * Nanami Shirai * Love Tochiotome * Haruki Amamiya * Meganee Akai * Non Manaka * Himeka Manaka * Rei Ando * Hibiki Shikyoin (Cameo) Trivia *Although Hibiki was only there through voiceover, this is the first episode to have all main characters revealed so far present throughout the episode. *This is the second episode after Episode 19 to feature an idol celebrating her one year anniversary as an idol. Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime